Make It Through
by OliverWoodsBum
Summary: Tilly watched her boyfriend go into the games and the Quarter Quell is here and she may have to watch her best friends Finnick and Annie go in again. A story about 2 Original character with Finnick/Annie.


Hey Guys, this is a Hunger Games Fanfic about two original characters and Finnick and Annie, I will probably update quite reguarly. Please review cos it really helps. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, Suzanne Collins does.

* * *

"_Harry Troater" Lysander Marinus had said the name clearly but I was having trouble processing what he had said. As the words slowly began to sink in I became more aware of my surroundings and more important the high pitch scream that was echoing around the District 4 square. As I watched the boy with curly hair and deep green eyes take a deep breath and walk towards the Justice Buildings steps I realised where that noise was coming from. Me. Harry turned to look at me with fear filling his eyes; I took a deep breath and stopped screaming his name. I didn't want to make him more scared than he already was. _

"Tilly, where are you?" Annie's nervous voice broke through my thoughts.  
"I'm in the kitchen An, are you ok?" Slowly getting up I gathered together the books that were around me and started walking towards her voice. My small district four house only had two rooms; a kitchen and a living space. It maybe cramped but I heard stories about worse houses in other districts.  
"Um..." Annie was just walking into the room as I was leaving it so immediately saw the worry etched on Annie's face and the fear in her deep green eyes. Before she had been reaped, Annie's carefree smile hardly ever left her face but now it hardly ever returned. I guided her towards a chair at the kitchen table, hugging her as I did so.  
"What's the matter?" I tried to ask the question gently but my flashback had put me in a bad mood. Annie jumped slightly at my tone and looked down at the table before saying: "Well it probably isn't anything..." Her dark hair was hanging over her eyes but I didn't need to see them to know that tears would be clouding them. I gave her an encouraging smile and she started to talk fast, the way she always did when she was nervous.  
"Well I woke up this morning and Finnick wasn't there and I looked all around the house and I couldn't find him and I started to panic but then I remembered that you said to come to you if I was worried so that's why I am here." How she still had the breath to give a small, worried laugh after saying all this I will never know but that is what she did.  
"Did he not leave you a note?" I said frowning, it really wasn't like Finnick to leave Annie without tell her where she was going.  
"Well I didn't really look..." I sighed; of course she didn't, even before the reaping common sense hadn't been Annie's greatest attribute.  
"Well look lets go back to your house and see if Finnick left you a note and have you had breakfast?" She shook her head, "Then we will get you some breakfast as well." I gently guided her out of the chair and then walked her back along the coastline towards Finnick's house in the Victors Village. Mags came out of her house just as we were passing it and gave me a warm smile before turning to Annie and saying "Finnick's been looking for you Annie he was-"  
"Annie!" I turned and saw Finnick running up the road from the beach when he reached Annie he gave a huge hug and asked her where she had been.  
"When I woke up and couldn't find you I went to see if Tilly knew where you were." Finnick was still hugging so Annie muffled this into his shoulder. He gave a big sigh, "didn't you find my note?" He half whispered into her hair. "I didn't look for one..." Finnick laughed and looked at me, "I left it on my pillow." Me and Mags were laughing as well now and Annie finally gave in and started laughing to. Finnick pulled away from the hug but kept his arm around Annie. "I'm guessing you haven't had breakfast."  
"No, Tilly was just going to make me some."  
"Well that's lucky because I was just down the bakers and bought some lovely fresh bread." Finnick flashed me that famous capitol smile but it didn't disguise the obvious bags beneath his eyes.

Annie went to have a shower after breakfast and this gave me and Finnick a chance to talk, it wasn't that we were hiding things from Annie as such, there were just some things she was better off not knowing about.  
"You didn't sleep last night." It wasn't a question; ever since we were little Finn and I have never kept secrets from each other, there was never any point.  
"Neither have you by the looks of it." If it were any other day I might have taken offence to this but today was not a normal day.  
"You're worried about the Quarter Quell aren't you?"  
"Yeah, look I know Snow says that the cards were written back when the games started but there have been some strange vibes coming from the Capitol recently and I can't help but wonder..." His voice trailed off as he imagined the horrors that might be the 75th Hunger Games.  
"I know what you mean, it doesn't matter what her motives were Katniss has defiantly started something she can't stop." I was actually fully in support of what she had done but both me and Finnick knew we couldn't say anything in this house without Snow's people knowing.  
"Look whatever happens, we protect Annie right?" I nodded, me and Finnick were strong, we had to be, but Annie was more affected than anyone else by these stupid games. Annie walked back in the room and the change on Finn's face was instantaneous, like the conversation had never happened. I had to hand it to him; Finnick was an excellent actor when he wanted to be.

The Quarter Quell was to be announced at noon so I went to the beach with Finnick and Annie in the morning to take my mind off it. If I'm honest Annie's reaction wasn't the only thing that was bothering me about it, I was only 16 that meant that my name would still be in that reaping bowl. I hadn't to sign up for a terrasea because I had no family to feed and Finnick and Annie always had more food than they needed anyway, but my name was still in there, there was still odds against my favour.  
"Hey remember that time when we were down here and it started rainy and ran into that cave and had to stay there for hours until stopped enough so we could get out." Annie was off on another vocalised trail of thought again, she gave another nervous life before continuing, "And whilst we were in there Harry really needed to pee and-" Her flew to her mouth when she realised what she had said. The air seemed to have gotten cooler in that moment. I got up stiffly and muttered something about not wanting to miss the Quarter Quell and walked briskly off the beach. I heard Annie call after me and Finnick reassuring her but I didn't turn around. It wasn't Annie's fault I was just really touchy on a certain topic. She just spoke before she thought sometimes.

As I got closer towards my house my anger ebbed away like the tide, but it was too late to go and reconcile with them because President Snow was appearing on my screen. "In the 75th Hunger Games the victors will be reaped from each districts remaining pool of victors." I didn't hear what Snow said after this as all I could about how awful this was for Finnick and Annie. I ran from the house pulling probably every muscle in my body. Rain began fall as I sprinted towards the Victors Village. I ran past Mags' house and saw her face through her window, she looked terrified. I finally got to Finnick and Annie's house. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.


End file.
